parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soleil Spacebot
Soleil Spacebot is one the main characters in Nelvana's 1986 Animated Television Series, The Spacebots. She is the eldest of three sisters and has a crush on Sam Spacebot. She is voiced by Jen Tolley. She is Yellow Kirby's cousin. She has the ability to fly (she can carry others while flying), she is capable of surviving in space and levitation. She is also Orbit's best friend. Her best friend is Lydia Deetz. Soleil played as Alice in Soleil In Wonderland Soleil played as Joy in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) & Inside Out (The Best of 1961 Style) Soleil played as Strawberry Shortcake in Soleil Spacebot (Strawberry Shortcake) Soleil played as Ariel in The Little Yellow Spacebot Soleil played as Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Anna in Frozen (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Cinderella in Soleilrella Soleil played as Linda Gunderson in Rio (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) and Rio 2 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Celia Mae in Looney Nelvana Tunes, Inc. Soleil played as Jasmine in Samladdin, The Return of Commander Zurg and Samladdin and The King of Theives Soleil played as Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Soleil, Sailor Soleil (VIZ) & Sailor Soleil Crystal Soleil played as Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Tomira, Sailor Tomira (VIZ) & Sailor Tomira Crystal Soleil played as Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Mario in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Hotheart123 Version) Specialty: * Super Strength Voice Actors: # Jen Tolley - English # Rica Matsumoto - Japanese # Cristina Hernandez - Latin Spanish # Marta Barbara - European Spanish # Lizette Pålsson - Swedish # Rama Messinger - Hebrew # Magali Barney - European French # Emanuela Pacotto - Italian # Ágústa Eva Erlendsdóttir - Icelandic # Annevig Schelde Ebbe - Danish Portrayals: The Spacebots (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) * The Spacebots (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) - She is played by Agent Xero *The Spacebots (The Rembrandts Style) - She is played by Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - She is played by Anna *The Spacebots (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - She is played by Tomira *The Spacebots (395Movies Style) - She is played by Serena Tsukino *The Spacebots (2220Movies Style) - She is played by Honey Lemon *The Spacebots (61Movies Style) - She is played by Misty Gallery: Soleil Spacebot (TV Series).jpg Soleil Spacebot in Spaceland Goes Undercover.jpg Soleil Spacebot in Space Spinners.jpg Soleil Spacebot in Boogie Space Frights.jpg Soleil Spacebot.png Soleil Spacebot.jpg Soleil Spacebot (Pixie Scene Maker).jpg|Soleil made in pixie maker Soleil Spacebot (Snow Queen Maker).jpg|Soleil made in Frozen Soleil Spacebot made in Sims 4.png|Soleil made in Sims 4 Soleil Spacebot (Nelvana's Spacebots).jpg Soleil Spacebot In Gravity Falls.png Soleil made in The Modifyers.png Soleil made in Supernoobs.png Soleil Spacebot In The 7D.png Soleil Spacebot In Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.png Soleil made in Star vs The Forces of Evil.png Soleil Spacebot In_Powerpuff Girls.png Soleil Spacebot Made In Loud House.png Soleil Spacebot In Made Equestria Girls.png Soleil Spacebot made in Heroine Creator.png|Soleil made in Heroine creator Soleil, Sarah and Sally made in Sailor Moon.png|Soleil with her two younger sisters in Sailor Moon Soleil Spacebot In Made Wayside.png The Spacebots In Equestria Girls.png The Spacebots In Made Powerpuff Girls.png Soleil Spacebot In Made Chuck's Choice.png Soleil Spacebots Reboot.png Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png Soleil from The Spacebots.png soleil-fanart.png|fanart of the lovely soleil! soleil.png|some more soleil fanart! Soleil Spacebot (2015).png Tumblr ov3lx4RYTf1rfesczo1 1280.png Soleil the Yellow Spacebot.png Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot and Sally Spacebot.png Soleil spacebot as little alice by darthraner83-dcamniz.png Soleil spacebot in wonderland by darthranner83-dcfflbk.png Soleil_Alphes.png|Soleil in the style of Alphes Touhou art. The spacebot girls as showgirls by darthranner83-dckhe33.png Soleil spacebot as alice twirling by darthranner83-dckhj31.png Soleil Spacebot's Swimsuit.png Soleil Spacebot's Summer Shirt and Shorts.png Soleil Spacebot's Belly Button Scene from Beach Blanket Bangle.png Soleil Spacebot lifting Sam in her arms (in her swimsuit).png Sam Riding the Waves with Soleil.png Soleil Spacebot at The Beach.jpg Soleil Spacebot's Pajamas.png Soleil Spacebot Made In Courage the Cowardly Dog.png Soleil Spacebot's Belly Button Image from Sam, Simon, Seth, Soleil, Sarah and Sally take a Vacation.png Soleil, Sarah, Sally and Patty holding Sam, Simon, Seth and Jay in their arms while in their summer outfits.jpg Soleil sees Sam Falling off the Plane.jpg Soleil Spacebot's Evening Gown.png Soleil Spacebot-0.png Soleil Spacebot's Belly Button Scene from Summertime Funtime in Spaceland.png Soleil Catches Sam From the Plane.jpg Soleil Catches Sam (Space Spinners).jpg Soleil Spacebot's Jungle Outfit.png Sam and Soleil Kiss.jpg Quotes: *"Gosh!" *"They don't call me Miss Sunshine for nothing!" *"I am so lucky to protect my sisters in no time!" Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:The Spacebots Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Redheads Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sam and Soleil Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:SamxSoleil Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Kind Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:The Spacebots' Adventures Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Sisters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Savers Category:Eldest Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jen Tolley Category:Capable Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cousins Category:Sexy Charcters Category:19 year olds Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:The Care Bear Team Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:1980s Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters with green eyes Category:1986 introductions